Heretofore, a membrane has been utilized between an exterior masonry article such as ceramic tile or marble and a masonry substrate such as concrete or stone to form a water-resistant barrier as well as a flexible layer which prevents cracks in the substrate from propagating into the article. A particular membrane contained an exterior, nonwoven fiber material which was chemically bonded to each side of a polyvinyl chloride intermediate layer by an adhesive. Such a laminate had poor hydrostatic water resistance and generally poor bondability to masonry bonding materials such as mortar or cement. Delamination would thus readily occur between the membrane and the masonry bonding material. Another membrane which was utilized is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,832 and 5,481,838, wherein two plies of a flexible, fused central layer were physically bonded to a non-woven, fiber material. However, this membrane had poor low temperature peel strength between the two plies.